Leo Jake Power Hour
}}Leo Jake Power Hour is a crossover between Jake and the Never Land Pirates and the Little Einsteins franchise. This movie has spun two sequels. Plot Jake and his crew hasn't started a project for the Never Land Science Convention. Jake uses the Teleporting Shell, given by Marina and Stormy. Then, he used to go to the greatest place in the universe. Jake (Now appears in a Little Einsteins animation style) arrives inside Rocket's house in California. Leo can be seen currently is cleaning Rocket when Jake drops in and starts to mess with his stuff. Leo accidentally uses Jake's Teleporting Shell, causing him to disappear to Never Land. Looking Big Jet's tracking device, Jake mistaken it for a sticker, he put the device on Rocket, causing it to turn on and signals it to Big Jet. Just then, Quincy and Annie drop by and mistaken Jake for Leo, due to Quincy thinking that Leo has turned into a pirate. After playing with some of the experiments and stealing a rocket-powered skateboard, Jake rockets himself across the backyard, and Jake bumps into June who falls in love with Jake. Meanwhile, Big Jet got himself into the house and kidnap Rocket. Big Jet comes across Rocket's house and starts chasing after him. In Never Land, Leo (Now appears in a Jake and the Never Land Pirates animation style) finds himself in Mermaid Lagoon and meet Izzy, Cubby, Skully, Marina, and Stormy. When Leo sees the mermaids, he thinks they're not real. Marina tries to prove to Leo that mermaids exist, but Leo refuses to believe. And worse, the Pirate Mummy, Queen Coralie, and everyone in Never Land stupidly believes that Leo is Jake in a costume. Then Leo gets fed up with the place, and decides to get the Teleporting Shell to send him back home and send Jake back here. As Marina and Stormy head back toward Mermaid Lagoon, Marina was so sad that Jake is gone, revealing that she's in love with him. Stormy convinces that Jake will come back someday and then Marina finally understands and hopes that someday Jake will return to Never Land. The next day, Captain Hook sees Leo with the Teleporting Shell, and she plans to use it to find Pirate Island hideout. When Leo got the remote attached to the calm and about to go home, Hook snatches it from his hand and presses the button, causing him, Leo, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, Marina, and Stormy to teleport to Pirate Island Hideout. Back in California, Jake and June enjoy hanging out with each other at the castle, but Big Jet appears, now has finally kidnapped Rocket. After Jake blows it off at first, Annie and Quincy try to stop the evil jet from kidnapping everyone else in the world, but fail. Meanwhile, Jake and June are on a date trying out all of the Little Einsteins' inventions. Jake asks June if she'd still like him if he wasn't a genius, but June answers no. Annie and Quincy run to Jake and warn them that Big Jet is after them, but Jake STILL doesn't care and thinks it's not a big deal. Big Jets arrives and tries to catch the rest of the Little Einsteins, though they remain unharmed, just black with soot. Jake realizes what he has done. He tries to get home to his Izzy, Cubby, and Skully for help. But before he can escape, he is kidnapped by Big Jet. Big Jet is trying to get away with Jake to his hideout. Annie tells everyone if he get away with Rocket, they never save him and Jake. Quincy calls June and Jake to warn them. Realizing they have their location at the jet field, they go in contant with Jake. With time running out for Jake, just as Big Jet about the come back, with June's help, manages to save Rocket, and got away from Big Jet. June arrives in Leo's hover-craft. Fortunately for Jake, June stupidly believes that Jake letting Big Jet kidnap Rocket so that she could solve the entire incident, and she kisses him, much to the other's disgust. Big Jet appears again and apologizes for kidnapping Jake and Rocket, it was only because he was lonely, and has no one to talk to and leaves. With Rocket being save, Leo makes contact with his friends and informs Jake that Captain Hook is in Pirate Island Hideout. In Pirate Island, Leo comes in contact with Jake, who is alarmed when he found that Captain Hook is in his hideout. Leo doesn't listen to Jake's plan to get out of the hideout and refuses to help him, due to all the trouble he caused. As Captain Hook steal all of their treasure, he became the the new owner of Pirate Island hideout and made the mermaids his slaves. After talking with Jake, convincing Leo that Marina and Stormy are real to Jake, as Rocket is to him, Leo came up with a plan to defeat Hook, and save Pirate Island and the mermaids. So, he tells Marina and Stormy to distract Hook and his crew so he could make some armor to fight Captain Hook with. And finally Leo defeated Captain Hook, Izzy and Cubby got their treasure back, and the Tic Toc Croc chases Captain Hook so he will not come back to the Pirate Island Hideout ever again. Jake tells Marina and Stormy to reopen the portals for him and Leo to return to their own dimensions. The two shake hands between both of their dimensions, which causes Jake to be back in his animation style and Leo to be back in his own animation style. June shouts her’ll never forget him, while Leo tells her that she'll see him again someday. Back in Never Land, It was in the Never Land science convention, also Marina is happy to be with Jake again, Captain Hook and his crew are disquilified and Queen Coralie is judge of the science fair. And so, Rocket come out of the wormhole and then amazing everyone. Jake and his crew wins the science fair and thanks Leo. Songs *"Down in the Bubbly Blue" - Marina and Leo *"I Love Jake"- Marina and Stormy *"Rescue Rocket"- Jake and June *"Let's Show him What We Can Do"- Leo *"I Love Jake (reprise)"- Marina Additional information Bonus episodes Little Einsteins *Melody, the Music Pet *Quincy and the Magical Instruments *Brothers and Sisters to the Rescue *Ring Around the Planet *The Puzzle of the Sphinx *Whale Tale Jake and the Never Land Pirates *Save the Coral Cove! *Undersea Bucky! *The Mermaid's Song *Izzy's Trident Treasure *Cubby's Pet Problem Trivia *This is first Little Einsteins crossover with Jake and the Never Land Pirates. *This crossover is inspired by The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour, a crossover between the two Nickelodeon shows The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius and The Fairly OddParents. Transcript Category:Crossovers Category:TV Movies Category:Little Einsteins Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates